Emanyeru Ai Kouseitan'i
Emanyeru Kouseitan'i, エマニュエル要素の, a demonic human prodigy in the making. A man who's lived a long life and knows all about sacrifice. His appearance throughout the Role Play world is extensive. He first appeared in the role play game, Naruto RPG, since then he's appeared in several Naruto and Non-Naruto related Role playing games. He appears in several fanfictions done by Raleigh08, and KuroNight Hi. = Biography = Body One Age 0-10 Beginnings (Age: 0-3) Emanyeru Ai Kouseitan'i, better known as Emanyeru or Eman by his close family and friends, was born on the sunny cold day of December 20th 246 B.D.E. (Relatively 2785 years before current time. I'm kinda basing this off of the Calendar year for NG, and since your site hasn't had the massive war yet, i'm guessing ya'll are still in B.D.E. for now.). He is the first born of twins, even though he commonly calls his younger twin "Big Sister". He is the oldest of six children and is the first chosen heir of the Kouseitan'i main branch. He grew up with his younger sister alone for most of his early life as his younger siblings were not born until 18 years later. His training started off early and could be considered a pre-hell for the young heir... First Signs of Education and his early life (Age: 3-4) His first signs of training came when he was just dawning on four years old. He had already learned how to read, write, and solve basic geometry problems by the age of three. He spoke several of the different dialects of the Youso Islands though he was hardly understood because of his lack of proper vowel placement. But luckily for the young man he was able to write with clarity and often times enjoyed sitting out on the vast lawns of the Kouseitan'i Manor writing about the clouds, and the sky and the wondrous home he lived in. His father quickly noted his sons obvious interest in writing and looked down upon it with quick feverish anger. His father, the ruler of the Youso Islands and the current clan head of the Kouseitan'i, was not too big on weaknesses and often noted to his son that his sister was busy training while he doodled around and watched the clouds roll on by, but Emanyeru had taken no note of him at all. He continued to write at his leisure with his mothers support as his father raged on about his son disgracing the clan. His mother suddenly took him under his wing to fuel his desire for writing as his father simply tossed him aside for not trying to uphold the family name. His mother noticed however that he had stopped trying so hard and had become severely depressed after his father tried to disown him from the family. To save tension and to keep his father from pulling her son down lower, his mother suggested a plan to keep everyone together. She would send Emanyeru down to hell for 10 years to study and train with her family while his sister, Ukiyo, trained with her father in the human realm. The plan passed with his father seeing as he was just two seconds from killing his son anyway which to his mothers disappointment, depressed Emanyeru even further. He knew that down in the hell realm it would be different than up here in the normal realm because ten years, was a really really short time for him. He knew that by time he came back, he'd still look as though he were five, when instead he was 14. But he also knew not to protest against his mother who was coming along with him to visit her family while her son trained. Before he left his sister, still young, beautiful and happy, gave him a goodbye kiss on the cheek and whispered to him softly, "I love you", as she hugged him before watching him leave. The memory would stay with Emanyeru for a long time, and even come to haunt him upon his return. Meeting the Kitsune (Age 4) The trip to hell took a really short amount of time to Emanyeru, but it still lasted nearly a week in his internal clock. His original thoughts about how the trip was going to go was similar to the warp holes and time portals of the science fiction writers. Instead it was a boat ride to a little island off the coast of the mainland. The sky was dark and rumbling signifying that it was either rain or a malevolent presence inside. He had felt threatened at the sight of these clouds, but contrary to popular belief Emanyeru only feared one thing, and that was his father. So to test out his fears he stood at the front of the ship and watched as it approached what looked like a wall of darkness with brief flashes of lightning in between. It was a grand spectacle to him though it frightened the living daylights out of his mother. He kind of found that oddly funny seeing as she was from hell. =Description= The Body Upper Body Emanyeru A. Kouseitan'i is a peculiar character, not so much to the fact where he seems down right abnormal, but to the point where its almost impossible to think he's not curious. The upper body of Emanyeru was designed to be athletic, more slightly built around the chest and shoulders and less around his abdominal area. He sports a relatively defined set of abdominal muscles but they are not so defined as that they stick out and hinder his movement. His shoulders are broad with a slight padding of muscles showing that he values his strength but loves his flexibility. His neck is also padded with cords of muscle but not to the point where he can't turn his head at a moments notice. His head is a relatively normal shape. With perked gray fox ears and long gray spiky locks. His face is sometimes shadowed by his hair as he hardly keeps it tidy. He only combs through it with his fingers when ever he gets dirt or blood stuck in it and will sometimes use a near by stream to wash it out. His skin is dark which is an abnormality in the known ninja world but from where he comes from, dark skin thrives under the intense heat. His electric gray eyes are normally relatively alert and when in battle can be seen flitting from side to side. Lower Body Emanyeru's upper body is just as fascinating as his upper body. With full long athletic legs, and an always steady stance, his lower body is about as close to a dark skinned god as a person can get. His hips are broad but not to broad to be that of a woman's but just wide enough to provide steadiness. He wears a size 16 in shoes and his feet are rather wide. It has been said once that Emanyeru could use his feet as a spade if he ever wanted to try it. Clothing Emanyeru's ensemble is set to fit his only style of sticking to the shadows, sadly that style does not protect him from the heat, happily his body welcomes the heat. He wears a long full body diamond-titanium infused steel mesh body suit under a long sleeved black shirt. Over the black shirt he wears a short sleeved diamond silk gray shirt. On top of the gray shirt he wears a black flak vest that is filled with steel and titanium plates as well as a few sheets of diamond for added protection. On his hands are elbow length black gloves with white knight issue protection gloves on top. His pants consists of long black ninja pants with a knights kilt over them. He wears black combat boots with a small switch blade hidden inside a small compartment in the toe. His kunai holster sits on his right leg while his ninja pack sits right over his left back pocket. There are two chains that hang down from his knights kilt. The one on the left is a long golden chain with a pendant that holds a picture of his mates. The other is a long silver chain with his clans insignia carved into an end piece that hangs from the end of it. Weapons Not finished yet Items Personality Emanyeru has three distinctive personalities that have a huge impact on his psyche. They also control certain portions of his psyche as well as have their own distinct separate tenketsu from Emanyeru, allowing him to switch control to them but not allow them to use the same jutsu that he does. Edowaado Otherwise known as Edward, this is Emanyeru's more calm spirit, he often heads the body when Emanyeru is not in battle and is simply relaxing along with his friends. Edward is a very mischievous spirit and will often times have Emanyeru play pranks on random teachers and students. Edward also has the tendency to be slightly destructive in his classes, making seals that often have disastrous results. Elements: Water, Wind Yakusai Yakusai, otherwise known as Calamity, frequents often whenever Emanyeru is in battle. Often taking appearance as Emanyerus "Demon Rage". He's a blood thirsty mongrel and will often not kill his opponent if he catches them in his grasp. He's known for his often harsh language and usually completely forgoes all terms of side stepping sensitive issues and will cut straight to the chase. He's known as the demon with no heart even though Kuro is considered to be even more heartless than him. Elements: Combustion, Magma Kuro Kuro, otherwise known as Black, Is Emanyeru's darkest personality. Often called the Dark Soul of the Kouseitan'i, Kuro is unmistakably the leader of Emanyeru's inner conscious often times taking control of the inner workings of his mind. He is the most heartless of the personalities and often times will use heavily destructive jutsu when he's in control. His favorite weapon to use is Nai Konpaku and Kuro Konpaku. He especially enjoys seeing the helplessness of his opponents just before crushing them utterly. Elements: Darkness, Hellfire Special Features Because of his demonic stature, Emanyeru naturally has a secondary chakra system, but unknown to others he has 3 other chakra systems in his body that are only accessible to his personalities. This makes it difficult for his opponents to properly battle him but it also throws his chakra control all to hell because he had to train his chakra to be excellent for all 3 plus his normal two. He has 9 tails that are light gray with a dark gray tip. His fox ears are similar in colors. He is able to use soul release jutsu after a major contract with the shinigami left him in the shinigami's control. Abilities *His body heat is naturally high (around 245 degree's Fahrenheit) making it hard to wear normal clothing. He has to wear specially made clothing even though he's able to control his body temp. *He can create fireballs at will with no fire existing around him. *He can use the element heat easily by mixing the air in his lungs with his fire chakra *He is immune to nearly all fire attacks (all fire attacks that are lower in rank than him) *He has increased Hearing and smelling and can track a scent from up to 50 miles away. *He has the ability of flight, given to him by the god of death via huge black wings that protrude from his back. *He can convert the nature of his chakra into different forms pending the various needs that arise. He is able to convert his chakra into different forms including a form of sticky chakra he calls glue and another form of slippery chakra he calls "The Slide." He is the Demonic Dark Angel of Death and as such has large black wings that allow him to fly. He also has what is called the "Touch of Death" which allows him to chose whether or not a person lives or dies. He doesn't use this ability often and only uses it when he is on the job. =Stats= =Techniques= Skills Ninja Skills, that apply only to the user. E-Rank * * * * * D-Rank * * * * * C-Rank *One Handed Weapon Wielding * * * * B-Rank * * * * * A-Rank * * * * * S-Rank * * * * * SS-Rank * * * * * Jutsu Ninpou Ninja Arts of varying degrees of effectiveness. E-Rank * * * * * D-Rank *Escape Type Shunshin * * * * C-Rank * * * * * B-Rank *Defensive Type Shunshin * * * * A-Rank *Elemental Based Shunshin * * * * S-Rank * * * * * SS-Rank * * * * * Naiyaton Diamond Jutsu of varying degrees of effectiveness. E-Rank * * * * * D-Rank * * * * * C-Rank * * * * * B-Rank *Diamond Release: Diamond Spike Trap * * * * A-Rank * * * * * S-Rank * * * * * SS-Rank * * * * * Genjutsu Genjutsu, or illusions that affect the brain and the flow of the chakra pathways. E-Rank * * * * * D-Rank * * * * * C-Rank * * * * * B-Rank * * * * * A-Rank * * * * * S-Rank * * * * * SS-Rank * * * * * Taijutsu Hand to hand physical combat that doesn't take chakra. E-Rank * * * * * D-Rank * * * * * C-Rank * * * * * B-Rank * * * * * A-Rank * * * * * S-Rank * * * * * SS-Rank * * * * * Category:Male Category:Main Branch Category:Teacher Category:225th Generation